


Life tired

by mydearconfidant



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Depression, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Whispers from the cognitive realm, what they felt inside. From the murderer's haunted thoughts to the living corpse in the pyramid





	Life tired

The paths that never cross again

May we live to regret this day.

I choke on a bastardized lie.

I choke on my existence.

My gun, my self

My shape, my form

You, me

At the end of the world.

At the sinking of the universe. You took, you have.

I am tired of living.

The dust of the tomb is the only home

I need.

I crave  
We crave

the

Death sentence.


End file.
